


Undercover

by jjongshoe



Category: Jongyu - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Jongyu, M/M, Mystery, OnJong, SHINee - Freeform, Suspense, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe
Summary: Jongyu are both undercover agents assigned to monitor each other. A subtle attraction develops between them despite their best efforts.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	Undercover

Packing all of his things neatly, Jinki took one last look at the lovely presidential suite he had been living in, for all of these months. Posing as a Count, he had been able to get free food and booze all this while. He was a master of disguises and the Count was one of his favourite ones. He was able to wear expensive clothes and diamond rings on three of his fingers. Too bad it was all over. He had already completed his mission of stealing secrets from the Presidential Archives and needed to hightail it out of there before he was found out. Everyone knew that the punishment for espionage in that country was death by beheading, and Jinki really liked his head the way it was meant to be. Right on his shoulders was how he liked it best. Taking a glance to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind, Jinki finally walked out, satisfied. He had already arranged for a fake telegram to be sent to him that morning, saying he needed to return since someone was unwell. A copy would be sent to the hotel’s desk the next day, just in case someone found out where he was staying. Things needed to seem legitimate or there was no way he could continue with this lifestyle. Or even leave the country in one piece. Heaving a sigh of relief, Jinki hailed a cab to take him to the airport. The fictional count had a private jet in his hangar, but he needed to maintain an extremely low profile. 

Transported directly from the airport to the office, Jinki didn’t even have enough time to breathe in, before his boss dropped a file on his desk. He’d just returned from a challenging assignment. Couldn’t he ever catch a break? Sighing loudly, Jinki opened the file as he waited for his briefing. His next assignment was to steal a large string of freshwater pearls from a museum in another country. Though he couldn’t see the value of this necklace, he assumed that it had been loaned by someone extremely wealthy. It wasn’t hard for someone with his level of experience to get down to it and snatch the necklace from its case. In fact, it was child's play to him. Honestly, he felt rather insulted that he was being given this kind of silly assignment after he’d just returned from a challenging one. Guessing that this one gave him a chance to unwind, Jinki sighed and began to think about his plan. It was fairly straightforward since all he needed was access into the museum. A Janitor, maybe? No, the uniform wouldn’t look good on him. Perhaps an art curator? That would give him the chance to get hold of the goods, and he had a legitimate excuse to want to ‘check’ them. 

He needed help, a lot of it. Who could introduce Joon, the famous art curator, other than the Count de Poire? It was going to be so hard to be two people at the same time, but it would do him a whole lot of good. All he needed was a photographer who was good at timelapse pictures and a reporter who was on his side, and he didn’t need to look too hard to find them. After all, a huge part of his job involved making connections, and a quick dip into his sources revealed the two people he had been looking for. He didn’t need a wig for his curator, but only needed different clothes and a pair of glasses. Feeling as though he was in a play, Jinki quickly donned his disguise and posed carefully so that the final photograph would show the curator and the Count standing together. Now that he’d received his potential ‘entry ticket’ to the museum, Jinki arranged for the fake interview to be sent to the local newspapers, and also posted online. Making a fake identity took a whole lot of his time and energy since he had to make websites and a lot of articles. It was amazing the way people believed anything and everything on the internet these days. In any case, it always worked in his favour. Slipping on a hoodie over his jeans, Jinki trudged along to the marketplace and entered a store that sold costume jewellery. There was a necklace which had plastic beads which cost hardly five dollars. This could definitely work for his plan, and he paid the owner extra to have it covered with a pearl coating, just to make it look real. Not everyone was able to tell the difference between a real and fake pearl if they were identical. The trick of rubbing the pearl on their teeth wasn’t something that was considered very hygienic. By the time someone tried it, Jinki would be long gone, with the real necklace, and no one would be able to find him. 

Everything went according to plan and Joon was even invited to the opening of one of the museum’s new exhibits. His disguise must have been perfect, as this wasn’t something he had even expected. The hardest thing for Jinki to do was to remember all of the ‘stories’ he needed to make his new character believable. Dressed in an elegant suit and wire-rimmed glasses, Jinki was happy with his appearance. He looked legitimate enough for everything to believe that he was the real deal. Feeling slightly nervous as he entered the event, he was approached by a journalist who kept quizzing him about his ‘career’. Managing a good amount of lies, Jinki excused himself and rushed into the exhibit he needed to see. Taking a good look at the display case that the necklace was in, he noticed that it wouldn’t take a lot of energy or time to make the switch. As he walked back to the event, he noticed the reporter from earlier, who also seemed to be scoping out the place. Trying not to sneak up on the guy, Jinki preferred to wait in a dark corner and just observe him. He watched with bated breath as the light shone on his sky blue eyes. The man blinked as he looked around, before adjusting his contact lenses, revealing that his eyes were brown. Now, why would someone wear contacts and skulk around in the corners, if they weren’t doing something they shouldn’t be? Based on what he had observed, it was clear to say that he would have some competition on his hands.

Not expecting that his little heist would turn into a race, Jinki was glad to have a chance to show how good he could actually be. After all, there was nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. He had everything he needed for his perfect scheme to go as planned. He’d already spent his time schmoozing the director of the museum, professing his capability to help them date the artefacts they had. As expected, he received an invitation the next day for a week, along with a pass that would let him into the archives. He’d managed to sneak the fake necklace through the security and was waiting for the moment in which he could switch them. He noticed a janitor cleaning the room which held the jewellery display and asked the man accompanying him to open the case. What he didn’t expect to find, was a fake necklace. Not a copy like the one in his pocket, but a horrible fake. Natural pearls feel bumpy when scraped against the teeth, but these felt too smooth. Each ‘pearl’ was perfectly round and was smooth even when rubbed against each other. Was the real necklace a fake? Impossible! 

_“Is this the real necklace that was given to the museum, or have you kept a fake in the display case in case of thieves?”_

_“No, sir. This is the real necklace”_

Since he had failed his ‘mission’, it would be fine to tell the museum officials the truth.

_“No, this is a fake. Feel the pearls against your front teeth. I would suggest getting this checked again with the heiress who had loaned you the necklace”_

As he walked out, he noticed the janitor moving very quickly. As he exited the premises, Jinki spotted the sun that seemed to be reflected from the man’s pocket. He had the real necklace, but Jinki had no idea who the hell he even was. “Hey you!”, he cried out as he began to run after him. When the man turned around, Jinki saw the blue eyes he had seen earlier. There was no doubt about the fact that this was the reporter from the event. 

***********************************************  
Jonghyun continued to run as though his life depended on it. After all, he held the priceless necklace that a lot of people around the world were after. What he hadn’t expected at all, was to be recognized by the curator whom he had seen at the event. Although he was standing at the sidelines when the curator was checking the necklace he had substituted, Jonghyun had assumed they would take a lot longer to find out what he had done. Nervously backing out of the doorway, Jonghyun hightailed it out of there before anyone noticed him. The main reason he had preferred to dress as a janitor, was because they were close to being invisible, which was what he needed to be. When the curator called out to him, he made the mistake of turning around and was horrified to see the flicker of recognition in the man’s eyes. Thankfully, he was wearing the contact lenses that made him look entirely different. Thank heavens for small mercies, he thought wryly as he made it to his getaway vehicle just in time. No matter what had happened, he had won. That was the most important. Proudly driving back to the headquarters, Jonghyun dangled the necklace in front of his boss and exchanged it for his payment. Working freelance was so much better since he was paid per job, and earned a lot more than the regular joes who worked there. He had no scruples and worked on his own time. 

It wasn’t hard to believe that he was hated by everyone, and that didn’t bother him in any way. Not at all. Jonghyun had grown up as the illegitimate son of a businessman and when his mother cast him out at 7, he began stealing to manage. After all, one needed to eat to live, and it didn’t matter if they had to steal to eat. He’d started as an expert pickpocket, where he’d used the money for food or a place to stay. He had the kind of face that was unrecognizable in a crowd, which was why he made the perfect thief. Things changed and as he grew, his skills just became better and he soon grew into an undercover agent. The owner of the agency had once seen him in action and had instantly offered him a job. Though a steady source of income would always be preferred, Jonghyun was comparable to the wind and would blow any way he liked. He didn’t have to bow down to anyone in his life, and he was determined for things to remain the same way. No one had ever seen him before since he was excelling at slipping around. All except that one person who had now posed a threat to Jonghyun’s abilities. As someone who was extremely proud of himself, Jonghyun had a huge superiority complex. Anyone who gave him any kind of reason to doubt himself would be subjected to a malicious prank by him, just to show them who was boss.

It was honestly hilarious for him to watch the expressions on their faces when they’d realized that he had beaten him as usual. The others would try hard to snatch away all the best missions, but they would fail each time. Miserably, in fact. Even now, he could see the crestfallen expressions on all their faces as he received his large cheque from their boss. Though he was technically a freelancer, the boss of this agency always made sure that Jonghyun took the cases for them, by paying him double or even triple in certain cases. Jonghyun was obviously the best at what he did, which was probably why the boss had to put up with him and all of his idiosyncrasies. 

For now, he needed to find the guy who had almost sabotaged his mission and teach him a lesson. He could easily go back to the museum and speak to the event coordinator, but that felt too simple for someone with his capabilities. He always preferred to use his skills wherever possible as it counted as practise for him. He looked at the sign-in sheet and noted down all the names that had been present on the day of the event as well as the day of the robbery. Only three names were common on both, excluding him, since he had used a fake name both times. A little bit of googling led him to Lee Junho, the famous art curator. Of course, it was him! It was just too easy to find him, almost like playing hide and seek with a toddler who thought they were hidden just by covering their face. Noting down the address, he made his way to Junho’s office, only to find a vacant building with a ‘For Rent’ sign. What the hell? This wasn’t how things were supposed to be at all. Where the hell was this curator? How was he even supposed to find him again? He approached the cafe at the next building and asked about Junho, but no one had heard of him or seen him around. It was as though he didn’t exist at all, which was more than just weird. Part of his job was finding people, which he was good at. If Junho didn’t work in the building anymore, there were still a hundred ways for Jonghyun to find him. No one could stay hidden for too long.  
*******************************************************************  
Jinki was in shock since he had failed a mission for the very first time in his life. For heaven’s sake, he was supposed to be one of the best at what he did. This sort of outcome was just unacceptable for someone with as much experience as him. In any case, there was nothing he could do, except to travel to the location of his next assignment. One failed assignment meant nothing as far as his capabilities were concerned, so he was determined to treat it as a stepping stone. He had already learned that there was nothing wrong with a trick that seemed too simple. He had found out, the hard way, that the simple tricks were the most effective. Anyway, he wasn’t bothered about the mystery man since he had so much more to do with his time than waste his energy in thinking about him. The next assignment was for him to steal from one of the gangs, by posing as one of them. Assuming that it was to be one of his hardest tests, Jinki was given an apartment in the area. Instead of his usual alias of Junho, he preferred to go by Jun as it sounded better with the persona he needed to create. 

Dressed in ripped jeans and a leather jacket, the first thing Jinki did, as Jun, was to go to the local bar and scope out the place. Within an hour, he had already noticed there was a clear indication of who was who. He could see it in the bartender’s expression which became tense when a certain group of people walked in. Bingo, he thought to himself. This was probably the group he needed to meet and get close to. It was pretty lucky that they had shown up when he needed to see them. Now, how should he get close to them? He needed to join the gang, but first, he needed to know everything he could learn about them. He wasn’t carrying any obvious weapons, but his belt was actually a long and flexible blade that he had customized for such operations. Surprisingly, he could see that almost all of the gang members were carrying guns with them, that was poorly disguised. Anyone could see the handle or the barrel at the back of their shirts. There was a high chance of them shooting themselves, and Jinki could see that they were probably ‘junior members’ since they didn’t seem to know what they were doing wrong. As he saw one of them approaching the bar, he did the first thing that popped into his mind and tripped the guy. Smirking as he watched the man crash into the table in front of him, Jinki prepared himself for what was sure to follow. As he had expected, the man pulled out a gun on him.

_“Any last wishes, asshole?"_ , asked the man roughly as he raised the gun towards Jinki’s forehead. Acting fast, Jinki yanked his belt out and raised the blade to the member’s throat.

_“Your blood on my hands”_ , Jinki said viciously as he made a small cut on the man’s neck. It was deep enough to hurt, but not enough to kill the man. All he wanted to do was get himself noticed, which had happened. All of the other gang members present at the bar surrounded him and took out their respective weapons. Though all that Jinki had was his long blade, he knew he could take out all of these men if he wanted to. Scoffing, he stepped forward and raised his blade again. If they wanted a fight, that was exactly what they were going to get. They merely stared at him, while the man he’d injured gripped his bleeding neck and almost rushed out in his haste to get away from there.

_“Who the fuck are you?”_ , asked the others as they eyed him up and down nervously. “I’m Jun. Remember my name”, said Jinki as he took another step forward. As the men left to join their injured member, Jinki sat back at his table and continued to finish his drink. The first contact had been initiated by him and he knew that the gang would be wondering who he was. 

********************************************************  
Jonghyun had received his new assignment, which was to steal a halogen mushroom that had been specially created for a dangerous gang in a different country. Stealing things definitely was his forte, and something he really enjoyed. Looking at the stupid expressions of those who had been conned or cheated was just the cherry on top of the cake for him. If he ended up finding someone to do his job, like the previous time, it would be the best thing ever. He had money, of course. Jonghyun had already seen firsthand what money could do to a person, and he was more than ready to pay someone else to do the job for him. If he could just have someone from the gang betray them by stealing this so-called special mushroom, there would be nothing better than that. Time to keep some money aside, he thought to himself. He had already got his boss to agree to a large suite in a prestigious hotel for him since he couldn’t agree for anything but the best. After all, he was certainly more than worth it. 

Moving into the suite, he was happy to note how luxurious it was. The first thing he did was raid the minibar and get drunk on the little bottles of scotch. It was a long flight and he needed to have some fun. Could he get a person in there? Probably. Should he? Probably not, but he certainly wanted to. Did he care for rules? Definitely not. Ringing up the concierge, he spoke curtly _“send someone up to my room. A male. Legal”_

It had been a long time for him and he had a whole lot of stress that needed to be relieved. Though he was a switch, he wanted to dominate the person this time. That would do the trick, he thought to himself, as the doorbell rang. The guy they had sent was just his type. Lanky and with slightly feminine features. 

_“Come in”_ , he said as he shut the door behind the guy. _“Did you bring protection?”_ , he asked as he began to take off his shirt. Since it was a guy, it wasn’t like anyone was going to get pregnant, but Jonghyun had no idea where the other guy had been. It wouldn’t do well for him to end up catching something. It seemed as though the guy had already been told what he was supposed to do since he instantly got onto his knees and began to work Jonghyun’s zipper down. Jonghyun guessed that the guy probably moisturized his hands at least ten times a day to make them as soft as a petal. Now that he had Jonghyun’s swollen member in his hand, the guy began to stroke him, softly at first, using his saliva as a lubricant, and increased his speed. Jonghyun began to gasp, and his member had started to leak out his precum, which the guy licked off instantly. Feeling the guy’s warm tongue on his member, made Jonghyun stifle a soft moan, which became audible when the male siren placed the tip into his mouth. Using his tongue to make small circles on Jonghyun’s member, the guy started to suck him roughly before moving forward so that he had it in his throat. Unused to someone trying to take control of him, Jonghyun placed his hands on either side of the guy’s head and started to thrust deep into his throat with each stroke of his. Although he could hear the guy struggle to breathe, Jonghyun continued with his pace before withdrawing just when he was about to reach his orgasm. 

_“Take these off”_ , he said in a husky voice as he looked the guy in the eyes. Noticing how the guy seemed to slip out of his clothes like a snake shedding its skin, it was extremely obvious that he was no novice when it came to things like sex. Shaking his head when the guy sat on the edge of the bed, Jonghyun took the coloured foil packet from him and tore it before sheathing himself. Roughly yanking the guy, he turned him around so that his back was against Jonghyun’s chest. Using his thigh to spread the guy’s legs apart, Jonghyun reached forward and used the guy’s precum to moisten his opening, before using his left hand to cover his mouth. This wasn’t going to be a smooth ride. Using his body weight to push the guy into a bending position, Jonghyun began to rub the head of his member against the man’s opening. With a swift stroke, he entered him and buried his member to the hilt. Without sparing a moment, he increased his pressure until he felt the guy’s muscles begin to contract and start to massage his member. The guy’s loud moans were beginning to annoy him since they weren’t as muffled as they should have been.

_“Shut up”_ , he said curtly before using his arms to lift the guy up, allowing him to go deep inside him with every thrust. When he felt his member start to pulsate, he breathed deeply as he felt his cum start to fill the guy’s opening and begin to leak down his thighs. Withdrawing, he picked up the box of tissues on the desk to wipe himself before zipping his pants again. 

_“Get out”_ , he said to the guy with a glare. After all, he had completed his job and had no reason to stay any longer. _“The hotel will charge me for your services”_ , he said as he picked up the man’s strewn clothes and tossed it at him. The poisonous look the guy shot him was nothing new for Jonghyun, since he was used to getting it on a daily basis. _“Just leave”_ , he said as he slammed the door after the man. Now that his body was satiated, it was time to put his mind to work. He needed to find someone in the gang who he could use as his informant, so the first thing he needed was information about all of the members. By making just one call, he was soon able to get the information he needed. The gang had a monopoly on drugs in the area and consisted of a boss, underboss and a large number of dealers. It would be too suspicious if he tried to connect with the newest member of the gang, and the oldest members would be too loyal to bother speaking to him. If he found someone with enough fire and potential to rise to the top, that would be the man to meet. The man who would lead him to the treasure he was after. The man who he could wind up like a toy.  
*******************************************  
Jinki was expecting to see someone from the gang very soon but hadn’t expected them to find out where he was currently staying. When he had opened the door, they had been waiting for him, and quickly brought him into a black car with tinted windows. What could he say? They worked fast and judging by how quickly they found him, it was clear that they had described him to the neighbours and others in the area. 

_“What?”_ , he asked as he looked into the murderous faces of the four men in front of him. Since he was on a mission, Jinki didn’t have to play nice with anyone. After all, he had been trained to fight, by the best in the agency. _“What do you want?”_

_“To speak to you, asshole”_ , growled the man he had fought with previously. That was new. Jinki had been prepared to fight, but if they wanted to talk, it was probably proper to find out what they wanted from him, before relying on his instincts and beating the crap out of everyone present. _“Anyway, our boss wants to meet you, so you need to come with us”_

Luckily, Jinki already had his gun stashed in his shoe and had his belt-sword, so he simply nodded and locked the door before following the men to the black limousine that was parked outside his apartment complex. It was pretty spacious, but this boss figure he had expected to see wasn’t in there, which was weird. 

_“Where are we going?”_

_“To the warehouse”_

Of course, it would be a warehouse. This was turning into one of those cliched movies he had watched. If the boss ended up turning around on a swivel chair with a fat, white cat in his lap, Jinki was honestly going to lose it. After all, this was really becoming like a James Bond movie, but he obviously knew exactly how he was going to handle himself. The men he was with, saw him as vicious, so he was going to move ahead with his persona of ‘Jun’. Slouching in the seat of the car, he pulled out his knife and began to play with it.

_“Stop before you take someone’s eye out!”_

With a roll of his eyes, Jinki slipped the knife right back from where he had taken it, his back pocket. When they finally did end up meeting the boss, he was surprised to see that the man looked pretty normal, except for his incredibly fancy suit that looked like it had cost a lot. The guy standing to his right was clad in black pants and a leather jacket. By the way the rest of the members reacted, it was plain to see that he was most probably the underboss of the gang, which made him second in command. While the boss had a pleasant face, the underboss looked as though he didn’t know how to smile. The boss, in turn, called Jinki to approach him.

_“I heard that you are quite good at fighting. Demonstrate”_ , he ordered, in a stern voice. _“You will be challenged by a few of the members in hand to hand combat”_

Why were they trying to test him? Didn’t gang bosses automatically order an execution of some kind when things like that happened? Guessing that the times had changed, Jinki nodded respectfully and assumed a fighting stance as he waited for one of the men to approach him. Dodging the punch to his face, Jinki drew his hand back and used the speed and force to punch the man right in the gut. When his opponent fell to his knees, he was replaced by another man, who was more skilled at fighting. This time, Jinki did get hit once, when the sparring became 3 vs 1, but he still ended up winning the fight, albeit with bruised knuckles and a bruise on his cheek. Expecting another person to attack him, Jinki was surprised when he heard the boss speak.

_“What’s your name?”_

_“It’s Jun”_

Out of the corner of his eye, Jinki noticed the boss look at his underboss and give him a small, almost imperceptible nod. He could see that he had passed some kind of ‘test’ and managed a small smile when the underboss motioned him forward.

_“You will be the muscles for some time, and then move to be an assassin. You fight well”_

He had meant to gain their confidence, but not like this. However, as the saying went, beggars couldn’t be choosers and he definitely needed to make the best use of this opportunity. It took him about a week to gain the trust of each member of the gang when he helped the underboss during a fight with the rival gang. Jun had officially become one of them and was waiting for the time when he would be told about this new type of mushroom they had produced. Trials were being done with the ‘shroom’ being ground up and mixed with tea. It didn’t taste very good but he could see why this would bring them a lot of money. The thing was extremely potent and even just a small dose had him noticing all the bright colours around him. What he didn’t know yet, was how he could steal some of it without the members finding out.

***************************************************  
From his research, Jonghyun had found out that there had been a recent altercation between the two major gang units in the city. Guessing that this could have had something to do with that new type of halogen he was after, he finally figured out that it was time for him to begin casing the area for more details. He sat at the local bar which was rumoured to be one of the areas to find some of the members. Waiting for his new puppet to show up, he kept his eyes on the group of men that walked in. 

_“Who are they?”_ , he asked the bartender who had kept his head down, only focusing on the drinks he was making.

_“They’re all members of X gang, but the guy in the middle only joined recently. It wasn’t too long ago when he beat up one of the boys right here in this bar”_

That was the man he needed to see, Jonghyun was certain. Someone who has recently joined the gang would be the one he could manipulate. Especially since he would want to rise to the top as quickly as he could. All Jonghyun needed to do was cut a deal with the guy. If he could bring some of the mushrooms to him, Jonghyun could ensure that the men would be elsewhere during the raid he would organize. Ofcourse, he would probably have to get rid of the guy later on, but that wasn’t his biggest concern.

_“What’s his name?”_ , he asked the bartender.

_“Jun”_

Jonghyun needed to find a way to separate Jun from the rest of the herd but mother nature had already done it for him, Jackpot, he thought to himself when he saw Jun head towards the bathroom. That was the only place they could speak in private without being overheard. Though it sounded stupid, he checked the stalls just to make sure it was safe to start talking to the guy who was washing his hands. Not caring if Jun thought he was odd in any manner, Jonghyun began to speak to him. 

_“Jun, I have a proposition for you. I know you’ve joined the X gang recently but I will pay you a million dollars to do a job for me. It isn’t hard, I need you to meet me here tomorrow to discuss. I will transfer 50,000 dollars to your account now as an advance for your services”_

************************************  
Jinki had to stifle a laugh at the way he was approached. Though he was wearing what he liked to call ‘gang clothes’, he recognised the person standing next to him. This was the guy from the museum; the one who had stolen the necklace that he had been planning to get. The funny thing was that he wasn’t wearing those stupid blue contacts this time, but since Jinki had seen him clearly earlier, he knew exactly who the guy was.

_“Who are you, and what do you want from me?”_

_“My name is Jonghyun, and I want you to bring me a sample of the halogen mushrooms that the gang has got. Not only will I pay you, but I will also help you advance within the gang”_

At that moment, Jinki was sure that Jonghyun would approach another member of the gang if he refused, and that would sabotage his own plan of getting his hands on the sample. It was probably for the best, and if he was able to get a bit of pocket money, there was nothing like it. After all, it wasn’t like he was such a spoiled brat to demand more than he could get, from the man he worked for. It seemed as though he was going to see a lot of this Jonghyun guy, which was fine. After all, he needed to get into the head of his ‘enemy’ to figure out what he could do to ruin him. The way Jonghyun had blatantly stolen Jinki’s necklace. The only mission he had ever failed was all because of the man who was standing in front of him. Why couldn’t he milk him for all he was worth?

_“Okay. I’ll keep an eye out for you and meet you here next week. Same time?”_ , he asked as he pointedly looked at his watch. _“I need to leave”_. He was working hard to get the trust of everyone in the gang and he couldn’t spend too much time away from them, especially when he was still pretty new. 

Walking out of the bathroom briskly, he closed the door behind him and went back to the rest of the men. He had Jonghyun’s number with him and had to make a new bank account with the name he was using. After all, he couldn’t have anything that connected him to his actual identity since that would certainly come back to bite him in more ways than one. There was no need for him to start asking his questions, but Jinki had used the week to open his new bank account. Once the week had passed, he met with Jonghyun in the exact same bathroom and passed him a slip of paper with the details of his new account on it. Walking out without a word, he didn’t look back before joining the boys again. He had already seen and experienced the result of the powdered mushrooms a few days ago. Though he had taken a small sip of the tea, it took barely an hour for the effects to show up and Jinki had to admit that it was a wise decision they had made, to lock themselves inside a room before trying it. His perception of the room had changed and he was able to see little rainbow halos around the yellow bulbs that glowed over their heads. 

_“Damn, this is good stuff”_ , he told the members as they law sprawled on the ground of the warehouse.

_“What did you expect, Jun? The boss has had someone working on this for years, and they finally got the breakthrough. This is going to be amazing. I already know that our gang would get famous across the world, for being the only suppliers”_

Now was his time to find out more about this, especially since the man’s tongue had considerably loosened.

_“What was his original plan for it? I thought gangs always have pseudo dealers who take care of these things”_

The best part about this was the fact that all the guys were rather high so he wouldn’t have any fists in his face anytime soon. So, he would get all the information he needed, and remember all of it since he hadn’t had more than a large sip of the infused tea. 

_“We normally have that, but not for these. They’re a lot more expensive and our boss and underboss don’t want the mushrooms reaching the hands of a pseudo dealer who could possibly sell it to any other gangs. We know that a lot of people would try to get their hands on it and they would do anything”_

There were obviously a lot of people who would do that. After all, that was why he was there, to get a bit of this new stash for himself. 

_“I understand why people might be after it. This is really good stuff”_

Now he had no idea how he could get any of this in his hands, without being suspected as the person who had done it. He needed to siphon a little bit each time and needed to find a way to do it. One tiny bit of tea leaf each time they used it? It sounded stupid but that was something that could possibly work. Was it possible to extract anything from actual tea? That was something he had to discuss with the lab techs back at the agency but had to wait until these guys passed out. He could see some of the ‘mixture’ in a bag that was sticking out of one of their pockets. He was skilled in picking pockets, that was around the first things he had learned at the agency. Jinki didn’t even need to wait for more than twenty minutes for the men to pass out in a heap. As quick as lightning, he took the small bag from the man’s pocket and took a tiny bit of the ground tea leaves and mushrooms. At this rate, it would take him a month to get the quantity he needed. Plus, he needed to meet that Jonghyun guy again and rub it in his face that he had a bit of the information he needed. Bargaining with him for more money wouldn’t hurt either.

He spent just a minute waiting in the empty bathroom of the bar. The only difference was that he was alone this time, away from the rest of the gang members, and was able to spend more time talking about what he wanted. As expected, Jonghyun entered the bathroom and began to check the stalls.

_“There’s no one here, obviously”_ , Jinki said in a bored voice. _“I fail to understand why this is so important to you. You’re not James Bond, so stop pretending like you are”_

****************************************************  
Jun had come too close to finding out who he was. James Bond was a spy, wasn’t he? Although Jonghyun wouldn’t call himself a secret agent, that was probably the best way to describe himself. 

_“Do you have it?”_ , he asked, even though it had only been a week. However, it was still worth a try.

_“They’re guarding it like it's made of gold. I’m not sure it is totally worth it for me to try and get some of it. If I get caught, they’d kill me without any hesitation”_

There was only one thing he could do to make it worth Jun’s while to do this for him.

_“I’ll triple the amount I agreed to give you. I’ll send you some of it right now, okay? Just to prove that I really would pay you_

Saying that, he opened his bank account and made a transfer to Jun, after taking his account details from him. Five hundred thousand dollars would be more than enough as an advance to get the guy to do his work for him. 

_“Let me know if you need more money”_ , he said before walking out.

***************************************************

It was just too easy to get money out of this guy, especially since he seemed awfully desperate to get his hands on the stash. Jinki already had his name as well as his account details. This would be more than enough information for him to start digging around and find out who he actually was. It was fairly clear that this guy was just like him, but who did he work for? Was it the rival agency? Based on the gig with the necklace, it made sense if he was, since both the agencies had a long rivalry. It took about half an hour to get the information he needed, but his questions had all been answered. This time, he had the upper hand on Jonghyun and had the power to control anything that could happen to either of them. Both agencies wanted the exact same thing and it was a race to whether Jonghyun or Jinki would win. Taking out the small baggie of the tea leaves, Jinki smiled to himself before leaving the bar and mailing it to the lab techs, He got the call within a day, and was informed that they needed more to find out all the elements that went inside to create it. So now he knew the exact amount that he needed to provide Jonghyun, to extract more money out of him. Something that would be enough to prove that he was working, but not enough for Jonghyun to get what he wanted. It took him a week before he got the amount he wanted.

_“This was all I could get”_ , he said as he tossed the baggie to Jonghyun. _“Man, I’m tired of hanging out with you in a bathroom. Can we go somewhere else?”_

The bar was one thing, but pretending to be Charlie’s Angels in a bathroom? It wasn’t like the aroma of disinfectant was something he wanted to smell. _“It smells weird here. Why don’t we actually sit at a table for once?”_

_“That makes sense, let’s go”_

Seated at an actual table, they ordered shots. After all, they did have something to celebrate. Letting the soothing liquid warm his throat, Jinki grinned at the man sitting across him. _“Isn’t this so much better? We can just chill”_

Judging by the smile on Jonghyun’s face, it seemed as though he had more on his mind than just ‘chilling’. It wasn’t like he had a problem with it, but it was better to make sure.

*******************************************  
Was it the alcohol, or was Jun becoming more handsome by the minute? Jonghyun really couldn’t tell anything except for the fact that his heart had begun to beat so much faster than earlier. Jinki looked like a man who was in charge, perhaps it would feel good if he bottomed this time. Fuelled by the booze, he placed his hand on Jun’s thigh and squeezed it lightly, revealing his intentions. He had never been this bold with anyone, it had always been the other way around, with people vying for his attention. One look at Jun’s face told him that he wasn’ alone in thinking such thoughts. 

_“Jun, shall we get out of here?”_ , he asked boldly as he ran his hand along the other man’s thigh. His fancy hotel room was more than enough, Jonghyun didn’t want to be taken to the gang member’s hovel, wherever it was. 

Smiling widely at the man’s curt nod, Jonghyun quickly paid the bill before Jun had the chance to change his mind. When he had squeezed the man’s thigh earlier, he had noticed the bulge that greeted him. The sheer size of it was enough to make his mouth water. Now that was something he was sure to relish and Jonghyun was determined to make it a night to remember. Grabbing a hold of Jun’s hand, he led him into a taxi that went straight to the hotel. As they entered, he spotted the boy he had spent time with previously. Hmm, he didn’t know that the guy worked at the hotel. Whatever. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment. 

Locking the door behind them, he wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. He suddenly felt like a teenager again, especially when he nipped Jun’s bottom lip before parting his lips slightly. He felt Jun’s arms tighten around his waist as he felt the man’s tongue inside his mouth, making their kiss so much deeper. Jonghyun pressed himself close to Jun, unconsciously wanting to feel the man’s member against his body. Feeling Jun hardening against him, Jonghyun broke away from the kiss and looked at the man with pure unadulterated lust. Grabbing Jun’s rock hard member through his pants, Jonghyun smiled at the man before dropping to his knees and pressing his nose to Jun’s crotch. Placing his hand on the obvious bulge, Jonghyun unzipped Jun’s pants and released his pulsating member. As he stroked the length, he spotted a drop of precum that had started to seep out, and immediately licked it off, savouring the salty taste,

******************************  
Jinki really didn’t expect Jonghyun to be as bold as he was, not that there was anything wrong with that. All he could do was stifle a smile when Jonghyun touched his thigh and almost dragged him to the hotel room behind him. Though he was slightly tipsy, Jinki had noticed the guy who had almost spewed venom from his eyes when he had seen Jonghyun. Taking note of the boy’s elfin face, Jinki knew that he had seen someone who would be able to help him later on. 

The seemingly inebriated Jonghyun jumped on him and began to kiss him hungrily. Jinki was only human and felt himself getting aroused. One night of fun wouldn’t harm or disturb his mission in any way, would it? He was beyond capable of thinking, especially when he felt Jonghyun’s fingers at his crotch which he used to unzip him. Feeling Jonghyun’s warm tongue on him, felt refreshing. As though he was about to experience something completely different. When Jonghyun licked the solitary drop of precum that had dipped out of him, Jinki felt shivers run down his spine. Jonghyun slid his member into his mouth and began sucking on him like a person who had been stuck in a desert for years and had just been given something to drink. For someone who seemed like an absolute brat, he was certainly doing a good job. Not only was he sucking Jinki off like a hoover, but he was also taking him deep into his throat at every opportunity. 

******************************  
Jonghyun started to gag a little because of the thickness of the cock he currently had in his mouth. It felt huge and he couldn’t wait to feel it inside him. He could already picture himself lying on his back in the comfortable bed, with this absolute monster-sized dick thrusting in and out of him. It would hurt, but it would feel absolutely amazing. After all, it was about time he got the chance to try someone of this size. He licked the sides before stopping to make small circles on the sensitive tip with his tongue. The hiss that Jun emitted when he flicked the underside was what unravelled him entirely. Pulling Jun closer so he could take him deep enough to feel his member at the back of his throat, Jonghyun began bobbing his head faster and faster, to increase the sensations. Though a blowjob felt good for the other party, Jonghyun was seriously enjoying having the power to make a guy as tough as Jun start to moan loudly. When he felt Jun’s fingers close around the back of his neck, he stiffened, knowing what was coming up. As he had expected, Jun started to apply pressure as he made Jonghyun take him in fully until he choked. How on earth did Jun know how he liked things? It didn’t matter anyway, and he was determined to milk the guy for all it was worth. Gasping for breath as he felt his throat being used so roughly, he sighed as he felt Jun’s member start to vibrate and twitch as he reached his climax. Within a few minutes, he felt his mouth start to fill with warm jets of cum. Refusing to pull away, he swallowed, which made his muscles contract and thereby massage Jun’s member further. Making sure to lick the residual cum from his member, Jonghyun finally stood back up, noting that he was extremely aroused.

He started to take off his clothes slowly, not taking his eyes off Jun for even a minute, as the men began to do the same. Jun didn’t seem overly muscled when he was clothes, but he had broad shoulders, an extremely toned set of abs and biceps large enough to make Jonghyun gasp. This man was the epitome of a Greek god when he was naked, and Jonghyun was extremely glad that he had lowered his defences enough to drag this perfect specimen back with him. It was finally going to happen, he let Jun take the lead this time and sat at the edge of the bed, as he waited to be approached.

_“I have lube over there”_ , he said, pointing to the little bottle that lay on his nightstand. He couldn’t care less about what the man would think of him. The sooner he could get what he wanted, the better it would be for everyone. Jonghyun was known for being a brat when he was cranky and really didn’t want this man to see it.  
******************

Jinki was still reeling from the most incredible blowjob he had ever received in his life when Jonghyun mentioned the lube on the table. Smiling slightly, he grabbed Jonghyun’s hair and pulled him into a standing position where he picked up the shorter man and started to kiss him. He felt himself grow hard again as Jonghyun let his hands roam all over his body. Smirking a little, he tossed the shorter man onto the bed and moved on top of him. Normally, he would take his time, but now, both of them were being fuelled by their desperation. Roughly pulling Jonghyun’s legs apart, Jinki placed them above his shoulders as he reached over to take the bottle of lubricant. Squeezing out a generous amount, he rubbed some over his member before massaging the rest in Jonghyun’s opening. Inserting two fingers at first, he stretched the opening before adding a third finger. He could feel Jonghyun start to pant as he started to move his finger. Holding his member, he touched the head to Jonghyun’s opening before rubbing it. In one swift move, he buried himself balls deep, which he knew would hurt. Bending his head, he began to lick the side of Jonghyun’s neck before kissing it and moving to his throat. At the same time, he started to thrust slowly, ensuring that he went deeper each time. 

Jonghyun’s moans of pleasure showed him how much he was enjoying this. The little spy liked it rough, which was something he probably needed to remember. 

******************************************  
This sensation felt amazing. Jun was pounding into him as though this was the last day for the two of them to be together, and Jonghyun didn’t want the moment to stop anytime soon. Everything was so intense that he could do nothing except lay on his back and experience the feel of someone who was able to hit his spot with every single thrust of his. To a beholder, they would probably seem like a pair of frenzied bunnies who had no interest in anything except each other. His moans grew louder as Jinki moved one of his legs down to give himself more access. The guy was relentless, and Jonghyun began to stroke himself, increasing the pace to match Jun’s thrusts. The booze was starting to work its magic and Jonghyun was beginning to feel drowsy, but there was no way he would allow himself to doze until he was satiated. Taking quick, deep breaths, he continued stroking himself until he felt the familiar waves of his climax approach him. Judging by the sudden tightening of Jun’s muscles, it was clear that they would probably orgasm at the same time, which they did. 

*************************************************  
Shooting his cum inside Jonghyun, Jinki withdrew and wiped himself before putting his clothes back on. It took Jonghyun exactly two minutes to fall asleep after cleaning himself, which made Jinki smile to himself as he left the hotel room. Though he was tired too, he couldn’t leave just yet. He needed to find out who the boy from the hotel was, and why he seemed to loathe Jonghyun. Luckily for him, the boy was working at the desk. Squinting a little to read his name on the tag, Taemin, Jinki went over to speak to him.

_“Hi Taemin”_

_“Don’t tell me he tried to pay you, too”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Forget I said anything”_ , the boy said softly, as he looked at the floor. It wasn’t hard to think about what would have occurred between them, and Jinki didn’t want to press him further. He had an ally if he wanted to use him.

_“See you later, have a good day”_ , he said as he walked away, back to his rented apartment. Did he need to look the boy up? Probably not at that time, but it felt strangely comforting. It was too bad that Jonghyun was a completely different person when he was smashed. Jinki would just have to pretend as though nothing had ever happened, which would be really easy for him. 

*************************************  
Jonghyun woke up with a hangover and vague memories of the previous night. Had he really brought Jun to his hotel room? A guy whom he would actually need to see again, to complete his mission. How could he have been so stupid? His body felt sore and he still felt really tired. Man, that was some pounding, he thought to himself with a sleepy smile. Though he needed to get some work done, all he wanted was to go back to sleep after a hot shower to soothe his aching muscles. It had been ages since he had ever felt this level of satisfaction. Jun was a beast in the sack, and it was a pity that he had left so abruptly before they could have a second round. In any case, he didn’t have the time to waste by thinking of the handsome gang member. He had to send the baggie to the lab to get it tested. While a part of him wanted his job to be done, another part really wanted to see Jun again.

Just as he had hoped, the lab results came back saying that there wasn’t enough of the mushroom for them to determine the mixture. That meant he would have to meet Jun again. It would probably be embarrassing after their one night stand, but his ‘job’ was important to him. What could he say, it was a race between every agency that had heard about the gang, and he was currently in the lead. However, there was something that bothered him about the call. The tech mentioned that even one tiny bit more would have helped them. Had Jun known about this? It seemed too precise to be a coincidence, which was when Jonghyun decided to call his colleagues to find out about the guy. Somehow, there was a very vague resemblance between Jun and someone whom Jonghyun just couldn’t remember. He usually had a really good memory, so why couldn’t he figure it out? Holding his head in his hands, Jonghyun tried to focus on the little details he had noticed. It took him about an hour, but he finally had it. He knew who Jun reminded him of. Junho the art curator from whom he had stolen the necklace. They had to be connected in some way, and it was up to him to figure out how. Could they be brothers? When he had tried to track down the curator, he had found nothing. The bartender even mentioned that Jun had joined the gang recently. Could Jun and Junho be the same person? There was only one way to find out, and that was by confiding in his boss.

After a quick call where he had described the person who had seen him with the necklace, Jonghyun waited to hear back. The theory in his mind seemed really farfetched, but if Junho happened to be a spy or an agent, then he would be a master of disguise as well. Jonghyun was getting small pieces of the puzzle but didn’t know enough to be able to see the whole picture. The next hour was an extremely nail-biting one until he received the call that explained everything. The puzzles were finally in their rightful places. Junho didn’t exist, and Jonghyun guessed that neither did Jun. Jinki was the poster boy for the rival agency who were after the same thing as he was. Now the question was, did it really matter that he had literally spent the previous night sleeping with the enemy? It probably did, but only if anyone found out about it, which he doubted would happen. After all, it wasn’t the middle ages and neither he nor Jinki would be wearing a scarlet letter on their clothes. He had already guessed that Jinki had known who he was, even before he had tried to befriend him. That was probably why he had been so welcoming. That guy owed him so much money, but he had made good on his promise anyway by getting him the sample he wanted. The question that arose was if he should let Jinki know that he knew exactly who he was or pretend as though he knew absolutely nothing. If he decided to go with the latter option, he could catch the guy out in a lie.  
****************************************************  
Jinki had been informed the second the other agency sent Jonghyun the details of his job. After all, he could access the computers of anyone who tried to get his information. A double hack, as he called it. Jonghyun was a lot sharper than he had given him credit for, which was probably how he had been able to pull the wool over his eyes last time. The best thing for them would be to work together, but it would ultimately lead to a race between the two of them. Deciding to be the better person in this scenario, he sent a quick text to Jonghyun.

**Jinki >> Jonghyun**

_You know who I am. Let’s work together. Jinki_

He got a response within a minute, which made him laugh at how irritable Jonghyun seemed to be.

**Jonghyun >> Jinki**

_K._

Jinki laughed out loud at that text and replied with a time and place to meet.

*********************************  
There was no doubt about it, they needed to work together. Jonghyun couldn’t stop his thoughts wandering to how things would have been if he hadn’t tried to reach out to someone in the gang. The silver lining was the jackpot he had hit, who now turned out to be his rival. He wasn’t even angry anymore, for being tricked, as he needed the man more than ever.

They met at the same bar as the last time, the only difference was the private booth they sat in.

_“Hello, Jinki. Or should I call you ‘liar’?_

_“I see you’re still salty”_ , Jinki said amicably as he sat across him.

_“Now that you’re in the gang already, I presume that you have already found out details of the manufacturing process?”_

_“It feels like you’d try to snatch this from me like the last time. If you want details, maybe it's time to work for them. I haven’t been to the factory yet, but I know where it is. I’m not in a position to take any of the powders so you may as well try your luck. You’d have to crawl through the sewer to get there. Come to think of it, that might actually be a good look for you”_

Curling his lip in dislike of the man, and what he had said, Jonghyun began to visualize himself actually moving around in a sewer. Having considered himself as a classy agent, he had never done anything like this before.  
_“My hair would get ruined”_ , he said softly, touching his auburn locks. Once the mission was completed, he would visit the most expensive hair salon he knew and send the bill to his agency. Nothing but the best, for their best agent.

_“Is your hair more important than the mission?”_

_“No, tell me what I’d need to do”_

***************************************  
“Now that was more like it”, he thought to himself. This would be his chance to humiliate Jonghyun, and he was sure to make the most of it. It was a pity that he couldn’t physically watch Jonghyun crawling like a rat. 

_“We can do it tomorrow if you’re ready”_ , he exclaimed. _“The dealers would be taking away the stash in a few days”_

There wasn’t enough time to make blueprints and plan the mission to the last second, the way he usually did. He didn’t like to wing it, but this time he knew it would be fun. Looking up the city’s blueprint on his phone, he figured out exactly which manhole Jonghyun would need to use. #143 would bring him right outside the factory where Jinki would be stationed. Since he had been favoured by the boss, Jinki knew he would be called to watch the dealers and learn from them. Off late, he had been going with the members and dealing with inter-gang disputes and had earned the name of being an enforcer. 

Everything would be fine, but now he needed to figure out a way in which he would finally come out on top. A way that would make Jonghyun feel like a fool who had absolutely nothing left. It was more than just a collaboration. This was revenge. 

_“Good luck, I will be expecting your text when you reach the location”_

Smiling to himself when Jonghyun left the bar, Jinki started to plan for himself. No matter what would happen on the following day, he needed to save himself from the wrath of the gang. 

*********************************************  
Jonghyun had worn all black in preparation for the day and was clad in a pair of black tights and an equally tight shirt. Lowering himself into the sewer, he switched on the flashlight to make sense of where he was. It was pitch dark in there, and the place really smelled bad. Using his shirt to cover his nose, he waded through the murky waters, trying to find the right manhole to climb out of. One agonising hour and four rats later, he reached his destination and tried to take a deep breath. Gagging at the strong smell, he wiped his clammy hands on the tights before touching the grimy ladder against the wall. The faint rusty odour, combined with the surroundings made him want to gag. Struggling to breathe through his mouth, Jonghyun managed to climb up the ladder and push the cover open, before texting Jinki.  
Spotting the man nearby, he waved at him before jogging across the street. Jinki had been holding something in his hand, which he thrust at Jonghyun before slipping out of sight, and into the factory. Standing behind a hedge, Jonghyun unpacked the ‘present’ he had received and used the wet wipes and changed into the clothes Jinki had packed for him. Since he was about a head shorter than Jinki, Jonghyun knew that he probably looked extremely ridiculous. No longer bothered about his usually immaculate appearance, Jonghyun waited for the allotted time before entering the factory from the back entrance. Thanks to Jinki, he was able to sneak inside unnoticed, especially since he was keeping the staff busy. Without a map or any directions that could guide him, Jonghyun relied on his instincts and sense of hearing to follow the sound of voices. Since they hadn’t planned for what would happen, he simply expected Jinki to distract the members while he took the blend and got the hell out of there. Since he had never been the type of person to play nice, Jonghyun had always planned to sneak away and get back to his agency, meaning he would doublecross Jinki. It would serve him right to trust someone like Jonghyun anyway. With that thought right at the front of his mind, Jinki started to crawl across the corners, on his belly. Though there were a couple of guards, he felt close to invisible since they didn’t even bother to look around. Was he actually that silent or were they just plain deaf? No matter what the reason was, it just meant that things were working in his favour. Passing through the long corridor, he heard the sound of Jinki’s honey-like voice that was no doubt keeping the listeners enthralled. 

The room he needed to get into was large and clinical and had a throng of people who were looking at the various displays. It shouldn’t be this easy, but thanks to Jinki, it was. He almost felt a wave of guilt at what he was planning to do, but it couldn’t be undone. That was just the kind of person he was. One night of mindless sex shouldn’t make a difference, but it was making him feel strange and unfamiliar feelings inside him. Grabbing a few samples, he didn’t miss the expression on Jinki’s face when he took more than they had agreed upon.

******************************  
Jinki had already guessed that Jonghyun was up to no good, judging by the expression on his face. Though the other man wouldn’t notice, Jinki was keeping an eagle eye on him, and instantly noticed how much of the sample he was taking. It was triple of how much they had originally decided. Watching Jonghyun stuff the samples into his pocket, Jinki decided to teach him a lesson. There was a reason that people at his agency were afraid of him, even though his disposition was sunny most of the time. When he got angry, things were entirely different since he couldn’t control himself at that time. Quickly dismissing the men who were in front of him, Jinki raised his voice, pretending to only notice Jonghyun at that time.

_“Who the hell are you? How did you get in?”_

That shout was more than enough for the dealers and other members to notice the intruder in the room. Within a minute, Jonghyun’s pockets were checked, which caused outrage. Jinki simply sat down and calmly watched the fireworks, which resulted in Jonghyun having to try and fend off ten men that were determined to break his bones.  
“Haven’t you heard about what the gang does to thieves? Jun, bring the knife. I’m going to chop off his hands”, said one of the men. Things seemed to be moving in a completely different direction than he had expected, and he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness towards the spy who was currently getting beaten up pretty badly. He’d already assumed that their night together had been just that. One night that would never happen again, so why did he want to rush and help him? Shaking his head at his conflicting emotions, Jinki quickly took some of the samples and put the baggie in his shoes, before deciding to step in. What he hadn’t anticipated was for Jonghyun to blow his cover to save his own skin. That dirty rat, he thought to himself as Jonghyun began to yell.

_“That guy? Don’t tell me you trust him. This plan was his idea, I swear. His name isn’t Jun. He’s Jinki, the spy who was sent to steal the combination of your blend”_

Great, just great, he thought as half the men turned to him with accusation in their eyes. Till a minute ago, they trusted him and believed every word he said. He could take advantage of that fact and turn the tables on Jonghyun.

_“Are you really going to take his word against mine?”_ , he asked angrily. _“Who do you think stood by your side? Who earned his way into the gang? Was it me, or him? Are you going to believe the words of a liar? Go ahead and trust the guy who just stole so much from you, see if I care”_

The ruse worked really well since the men turned towards Jonghyun again, almost spitting venom from their eyes.

*******************************************************  
That Jinki was as much of a snake as he was, but he’d forgotten something. The fact that Jonghyun always had a trick up his sleeve.

Wiping away the red stream of blood that was dripping from his nose, Jonghyun pulled out his phone and played the recording of when he and Jinki were planning for the heist. Forget fanning the flames, he had just thrown a whole can of gasoline on them. If he was going down, he was more than ready to take as many people as he could, with him. The recording had the desired effect and made the men start to circle Jinki like a pack of bloodthirsty sharks. If they were prepared to chop off the hands of someone who had stolen from them, Jonghyun didn’t want to know what they would do to someone who betrayed them. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and Jinki was about to be frozen solid really soon. The only thing he could do was help Jonghyun get out of there until they thought of a different plan to complete the mission. Since he had crawled up a sewer, he had no weapons with him. Only a torch that wouldn’t do much good except maybe be used to bash one guy’s head before it broke into pieces. 

It was worth a try, he thought to himself as he pulled it out of his pocket and whacked a man across the face with it, which covered him in a shower of blood from the man’s open mouth. As expected, the cheap plastic torch broke into miserably small pieces that were useless. Though Jonghyun knew how to fight, he had never really bothered with enhancing his skill since he mingled among the shadows. In hindsight, that seemed to be the worst decision he had made, since he had nothing to use, to save himself. As though his lack of training showed, Jinki suddenly stood in front of him, protecting him from a blow that would have broken his nose at the very least. 

*****************  
Jinki parried the blow that was meant for Jonghyun, without knowing why he even did that. At this point, he was following his heart. When he watched the man hit Jonghyun, it felt as though someone had stabbed him in the chest. Ignoring the logical side of his brain, he pulled out the knife from his boot and threw it across the room, where it pinned a man to the wall by his throat. With a soft gurgle, the man’s eyes rolled back in his head as his life was taken from him, along with all the blood he had lost. In a few moments, he had used up all the bullets in his gun and taken out six of the men. 

_“I’m doing everything”_ , he hissed in annoyance, since Jonghyun was just watching him fight, without doing anything at all to help him. _“If you can’t help me, at least get out of my way”_

Good thing he had come prepared with a gun as well as a knife. When he’d taken care of most of the men there, and had seen the others run away, Jinki looked around the room to judge the damage. The previously pristine white walls were covered in red streaks of blood and the floor was littered with the bodies of the gang members. It wouldn’t take long for the boss and underboss to reach the factory, which meant they needed to be quick about their exit unless they wanted to end up like the others in the room with them.

_“The samples, we need them”_ , Jonghyun whined like an annoying brat. 

_“You’re welcome to stay, but I won’t be saving your sorry ass again, so don’t expect me to wait”_ , he said grumpily, turning around to find the nearest exit. His job had been done already and it wasn’t his problem that the other agent didn’t get to finish his own.  
_“Come on, you idiot”_ , he exclaimed as they heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Grabbing Jonghyun’s hand, Jinki started to run towards the other end of the corridor, knowing they would be able to hide. Opening a window nearby, he noticed that there was a ledge they could wait at, and watch the boss leave, without being observed. Helping Jonghyun up, since he was shorter, Jinki clambered onto the ledge and closed the window from the outside. Holding Jonghyun’s waist, he asked him to hold on tight since the ledge was pretty narrow.

*******************************

Jonghyun found that his face was now pressed against Jinki’s chest, but the sounds of the man’s beating heart felt comforting to him. Though they were literally standing on a narrow ledge, he felt safe in Jinki’s arms. The man had already protected him once, even though it was his fault that they were in this mess. Maybe it was their proximity or the fact that Jinki had almost risked his life to save him, but Jonghyun felt a surge of genuine affection for the man whose waist he was gripping onto. There was no doubt about the fact that he was going soft for sure, which was unusual because now he actually cared about someone other than himself. In the sunlight, Jinki’s eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate that he could just dive into.

_“Jinki”_ , he called out softly, _“I’m sorry for what I did”_. That was the first apology he’d made, which he actually meant. 

_“Forget it, and be quiet. We don’t want them to hear us”_

Jonghyun suddenly found himself with Jinki’s hand covering his mouth, but that only worked to make his heart start to beat faster. 

_“Jinki, I think they’ve gone”_ , he whispered, as the taller man peered through the window. Since they could no longer hear anyone, it was safe to assume that he was right. As Jinki opened the window, Jonghyun tried to climb down after him, but grossly misjudged the distance. With a soft shriek, he gripped onto the windowsill to save himself from falling, when he felt his waist being caught by Jinki’s strong hands.

_“You aren’t Spiderman, so stop pretending like you are”_ , the man hissed in his ear. Jonghyun felt goosebumps as well as a thrill down his spine when he felt Jinki’s warm breath against his ear. He really was well on his way to getting whipped. Looking around the factory, it looked clean. As if someone had removed the existence of the samples and deep cleaned the place. There also weren’t any blood stains or dead bodies from the attack that had occurred barely an hour ago. Had he imagined the whole thing? How was it humanly possible to clean something as thoroughly as this? Peeking sideways, he saw that Jinki looked as perplexed as he was, which meant that he really hadn’t imagined things.

*****************************************

Though they had just escaped a near-death experience at the hang of the boss and underboss, Jinki’s mind began to wander to when they had been standing on the ledge. He had rather liked the feel of Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around his waist. However, he had no time to lose, especially since the place had been cleaned. Jonghyun had lost his chance, he thought spitefully. Thanks to the time he had been able to spend with the gang, Jinki already knew that they changed factories often, especially when they heard that the cops were closing in on them. Only the members would know about the new location, and thanks to Jonghyun’s big mouth, he was now persona non grata. Jinki already had his piece of gold from the rainbow’s end in his shoe and wasn’t prepared to let that bit of information slip out, no matter how cute Jonghyun looked with those sad puppy eyes of his. 

_“I can’t believe I...failed”_ , Jonghyun said quietly, staring at his feet. 

_“I don’t think they’d care so much anyway”, he said gently. “They won’t know what happened. If it makes you feel better, I will explain what happened here in my report, and that way, you won’t get in trouble”_

That was the most he could do, but his heart lurched at Jonghyun’s dejected face. Thank goodness his brain was still working, or he would have found himself removing the baggie from his shoe. _“Come here”_ , he said and pulled the shorter man into a hug and rested his cheek on top of his head, in a comforting manner. _“I think we’d better get out of here before the cops show up. Something tells me they might already be on their way”._

Jogging to the car, he started the engine while Jonghyun sat at the passenger’s seat and drove to the hotel. 

*******************************  
It wasn’t because he had failed his mission. Jonghyun knew that the sinking feeling within him was probably due to something else, especially since he had been feeling that way since the morning. Their flights were scheduled for the following morning, which meant he wouldn’t see Jinki again. Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye at that, but he now felt really heavy on the inside. All through the car ride, he had been struggling to work up the nerve to start a conversation, but no sound came out of his mouth. When the car stopped in front of the hotel he was staying at, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on Jinki’s.

_“I know you’re leaving tomorrow. Would you spend the rest of today with me?”_

Waiting with bated breath, every second felt like an eternity before Jinki nodded.

_“I’ll need to get back and change. I’ll come back here in an hour”_

With a huge smile, Jonghyun practically skipped as he went to his suite to take a shower and get ready. He also had quite a difficult phone call to make, which he knew wouldn’t go well. It was probably his fault for insisting the agency spent all that money on him, and he now had absolutely nothing to offer. Filled with trepidation, he made the call, only to hear that he had been let off the hook. Guessing that Jinki may have saved him, he thanked his boss and made a mental note to thank the other agent when they met. After a hot bath, Jonghyun changed into a white shirt and a black jacket over a pair of formal pants. The last time they had spent time casually, he had been wearing casual clothes. It was a real pity that he wouldn’t know what Jinkii would be wearing until they saw each other, but he didn’t think the agent would mind. There was nothing wrong for being overdressed to dine outside.

***********************************  
After dropping Jonghyun off, Jinki drove to the post office and mailed the baggie to the agency for the lab techs to go ahead with the testing. Calling his boss, Jinki heard that they were going to work with the rival agency for this mission, and so felt compelled to let him know how Jonghyun had helped him. There was no reason for him to try to help someone that had betrayed him in the worst possible way, but it felt right. Whatever connection they had between them felt stronger than ever and somehow, it kept pulling him towards Jonghyun. Though he didn’t admit it, Jinki was looking forward to spending time with Jonghyun and getting to know the real him. Not the man who had betrayed him, but the one that looked at him with widened eyes while clinging on like a limpet, who was a far cry from the drunk version that had almost dragged him into bed. Deciding to dress up, Jinki wore a blue silk shirt with a pair of black trousers, since he had only been wearing jeans and a jacket for his disguise. Feeling the soft material of the shirt against his bare skin, he smiled at his reflection. It had been a really long time since he’d worn his lucky shirt. It seemed fitting for this evening though since it had been a stroke of fate that he had met Jonghyun, but Jinki needed a bit more luck in his life. 

As he waited for the door to be opened, Jinki started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by refusing to listen to his brain for the first time in years. He drew in a deep breath when Jonghyun opened the door, looking extremely handsome in formal clothes. The fact that both of them had work formal clothes was honestly rather comical to him. They seemed to have more in common than just their chosen profession. 

_“You look nice”_ , he said before moving, taking the man’s hand and leading him down to the car. “You know, I think we should try our luck at the arcade before we go for dinner”. It would probably seem really odd to onlookers, but he really didn’t care. It was time for the two of them to have a good time and not be afraid of being seen. 

*********************************  
The last place Jonghyun had ever imagined to be in, was an arcade but he didn’t wish to say anything that would remove the happy smile from Jinki’s face. Smiling slightly, he followed Jinki into the brightly lit place and widened his eyes when they stopped in front of a Guitar Hero game. He watched the demo and picked up the red guitar while Jinki took the blue one. The game seemed fairly straightforward, and soon, his competitive streak took over. He started pressing buttons as though he was born to do that, and he won by a millisecond. Filled with exhilaration, he clapped his hands and hugged Jinki. _“I can’t believe I won”_ , he said in a voice that trembled slightly. Throwing his arms around Jinki, Jonghyun held him close while letting his emotions take over him. _“Thank you for bringing me here”_ , he whispered against Jinki’s hard chest. 

Though their ‘date’ had just begun, he was having the time of his life, having never experienced something as exciting as playing at an arcade. This man was giving him a shot at actual happiness and he had stabbed him in the back for the sake of his job. Never again, he promised himself. From now, he would do what he could to be more like Jinki, providing happiness to those around him. Thanks to Jinki, Jonghyun was beginning to look at things around him in a different light. Before he could spend too much time with his thoughts, Jinki steered him towards a claw machine filled with plushies as prizes.

He watched closely at the tip of Jinki’s pink tongue that revealed itself when he was deep in concentration and wondered how he could be so affected by this man. This was a game he knew he couldn’t do, but Jinki seemed to be a natural at it. Was it instinct or years of practice? From the first machine, Jinki won a small Pikachu plush and handed it to Jonghyun. With no idea of what to say or do, Jonghyun flashed a brilliant smile and hugged the plush to his chest. They spent another hour playing and by the end of it, he had a puppy and a mickey plush to add to his new collection. If this was how a date with Jinki would be, Jonghyun wished that time would stop so he could relive those moments again and again. Feeling slightly forlorn as the sun began to set, Jonghyun realized that there were but a few hours for their respective flights. 

************************************************************  
Jinki had truly seen the side that Jonghyun had tried to hide for all this while. The reason he had bothered about this date was to know more about him. No matter what, he needed to keep his professional face up and try not to fall for the agent. He’d seen the small tears Jonghyun had blinked away when Jinki had won him the plush. At that moment, he’d promised himself that he would find Jonghyun again, even if their respective assignments were in two different countries. This side of him was certainly worth fighting for, and Jinki would be damned if he let Jonghyun slip through his fingers. After all that had happened between them, starting with each of them trying to outdo the other, they certainly shared a bond that couldn’t be broken. It wasn’t love at first sight, in fact, it was more like hatred or a mild annoyance. However, both of them were starting to lose the icy walls they had placed between them. Slipping an arm around the slender man’s waist, Jinki bent his head and kissed him gently. _“Jonghyun, I really enjoy spending time with you”_

If they continued their date and had dinner together, Jinki knew that he would most likely end up in Jonghyun’s bed once again. Though it would be immensely satisfying for both of them, he didn’t want to go off with a literal ‘bang’. Their last meeting shouldn’t end with it being a second night stand. There was plenty of time for all of that for when they saw each other again. If they did see each other again. He didn’t want to falsely raise either of their hopes only to have them dashed at a later stage which would cause them a lot of grief. With a heavy heart, he dropped Jonghyun back to his hotel, with the stuffed animals and a huge smile on his face. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”, he said while giving the man a final hug and a kiss on his forehead. His flight was in three hours so he needed to get back and pack quickly. The flight felt like the longest one he had ever taken, and his mind was filled with thoughts of Jonghyun. Try as he might, he just couldn’t get that adorably infuriating man out of his head. Praised for the success of this mission, Jinki was instantly given his next assignment, without even a few days to rest. There was no point in unpacking his luggage, he thought to himself with a wry smile. The new mission would keep him busy and focused. One good thing was that he wouldn’t be alone, and would have another agent as a partner. 

************************************  
It really seemed as though he wouldn’t see Jinki ever again and that thought upset Jonghyun a lot. If he had known it earlier, he would’ve been a lot nicer to him. Too little too late, he thought to himself sadly as the plane took off. In a few hours, all he would have would be memories that would help him remember the happiest days of his life. As he watched the twinkling lights of the city grow smaller, Jonghyun’s heart felt heavy. If only he had a chance to turn back time, he wouldn’t have acted the way he did. Returning back to work, he was a lot quieter and more subdued than usual, even offering to foot the bill for his hotel room which wasn’t something he would normally do. Everyone was able to notice this change in his behaviour and felt worried about him. He needed something that would keep his mind from the man that had made him feel things and left him behind as though he didn’t matter anymore. 

_“Give me any assignment, I don’t care about how much it pays. I really don’t care where I need to go”_

His boss noticed how agitated Jonghyun seemed and gave him a ticket.

_“Your flight is in an hour. This will be a cooperative mission with another agency. Their agent has already landed in the location. He will tell you about the mission when you reach the location. A car will transport you there from the airport. You’re one of my best, and I’ve never seen you like this, Jonghyun. I hope this mission helps you out”._

_“Thank you. I promise I won’t fail”_

Jonghyun was confident that this mission would keep his mind busy. One that required two agents was bound to be a difficult mission that required a lot of work. Rushing to the flight, he was filled with adrenaline, trying to guess what kind of disguises he’d need this time. He was determined to work well with whoever was assigned to be his partner. The flight felt short, because of his elated state and before he knew it, Jonghyun was already in the car that would take him to his partner. What he wasn’t prepared for, was the imaginary flash of lightning that hit him right in the head when his new partner opened the door to their shared suite.

_“Hi Jonghyun, how was your flight?”_

It was the last person he’d expected to see, and the very person he had been hoping to see again. Would it be completely weird if he jumped into Jinki’s arms? Choosing to listen to his heart instead of his mind, Jonghyun embarrassingly jumped right into the taller man’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

_“I missed you so much”_

***********************************************************

Jinki had already been told who his partner would be and had wondered if he should pick Jonghyun up from the airport or just surprise him like this. Based on this reception, he was glad he had chosen to wait at the suite. 

_“I missed you, too”_

They were finally working on the same side, and this assignment would last for about six months, which gave them plenty of time to get closer to each other. It was going to be the beginning of something amazing, Jinki was sure of it. _“Do you want to explore the city or get some rest?”_

_“I’d rather explore you, Jinki”_

Could anyone refuse that request? Never. Chuckling as he wrapped Jonghyun’s legs around his waist, he charged into the bedroom. Wasn’t that the best way to welcome someone? They had all the time in the world and Jinki couldn’t wait to see what life would throw at them.


End file.
